Ski bags or cases are quite commonly used for carrying skis while travelling. Existing ski bags or cases are generally of relatively heavy and/or, padded construction so as to be capable of protecting the skis, for example as they pass through baggage handling systems at airports. As such, these cases or bags tend to be quite cumbersome and bulky and can be difficult to handle. Also, bags or cases of this type are not very suitable or convenient for carrying skis on a roof rack of a car where the skis themselves must be firmly clamped in place.